Nucleic Acids Core Facility (David Lee, Ph.D., Faculty Director; Qing Yang, Ph.D., Facility Supervisor) The goal of the Nucleic Acids Core Facility (NACF) is to provide LCCC investigators with rapid access to high-quality oligonucleotides at the lowest practical cost. The facility provides investigators. with oligonucleotides for use in various applications, including DNA sequencing, PCR, cDNA synthesis, Northern/Southern Blots, in vitro mutagenesis, anti-sense inhibition of gene expression, and studies of DNA-protein interaction. The NACF also offers a wide range of custom synthesis options, including RNA oligomers, phosphorothioate oligomers, degenerate oligos, and oligo labeling with biotin, fluorescein, and many other compound. Over the past five years, the facility has implemented a number of measures that have improved services and reduced prices, including quality control measures, an on-line ordering system, purification of oligos, more efficient synthesis chemistries, a drying system, and a freezer program. These changes have resulted in several reductions in the price per base of 40 nmole scale synthesis, from $1.60 to its current level of $0.90, with plans for a further reduction to $0.80 per base in 1999 with the arrival of a new ABI 3948 DNA synthesizer. A continued high level of use by 87 peer-reviewed Cancer Center members accounted for over 83% of the facility's use in 1997-1998. CCSG support of $84,732 is requested, 89% of which will be used to support the facility's service-oriented personnel. This amount represents 26% of the facility's total budget.